1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifying device and offset voltage correction method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Offset voltage normally occurs in a differential amplifier circuit, deriving from the characteristics of transistors comprising a differential pair. When the offset voltage is large, the offset voltage may cause error and affect the circuit operation, because of which offset voltage reduction is carried out.
Technology whereby, for example, a sub-load element is connected in parallel with the load element of one or both of a differential amplifier pair, and offset voltage is reduced by the control voltage of the sub-load element being variable, has been proposed as existing technology.